Strung Out
by cocoablossom
Summary: She will remember every gory, horrific detail of their sweet love. He'll make sure of it. Modern AU.
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this cute pair of flip-flops. :P

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, okay, I know I should be updating the other stories, especially JBU, but I had an impulse to write to another story idea. This is a different take... a bit more dark, suspenseful, and sensual... I hope you guys feel the same as you read.

Just as a side note: anything in _italics_ is a character's thoughts.

* * *

Nights were always cool in Konoha. Even during the hotter days the temperature seemed to lower to a more amicable degree by the evening.

Sakura stuffed her hands into the cozy pockets of her sweater and began absent-mindedly jingling her keys as her feet led her through the city's familiar streets and to the place her heart longed for most: home. For some reason, though, the evening transitioned into the night much faster than usual, and while the darkness settled in, Sakura noticed that the ever-familiar streets were looking less recognizable with every shadow that manifested itself.

A chilly breeze caused the pink-haired woman to pull her sweater over herself tighter; her steps quickened. She looked around: there were not many people out. She noticed a group of men leaning against one of the buildings up ahead, making casual conversation.

Funny... because she had not noticed them before.

She could have sworn she was the only one walking down the street.

The men seemed to take notice of her because their heads simultaneously swiveled in her direction, as if they had been expecting her. One of them grinned wickedly, waiting for her to approach. Sakura wrapped her arms around her petite form, eyes closed in silent prayer while she mentally went over the different self-defense moves she could use.

"Hey, there." One of them moved to stand in front of her, blocking her path. Sakura refused to make eye contact with the man and tried side-stepping him. He quickly moved in front of her again, refusing to let her get away. "I could show you a good time, you know," he suggested, trailing his hand up her arm.

"Stop it." Sakura jerked her arm away, but he quickly tightened his grip on her, yanking her forward and against him. Her eyes momentarily flicked to the man's face, taking in his appearance: his grey hair was slicked back and his eyes were _purple_... how strange.

"Hidan, let her go."

Sakura's head swiveled in the direction of the person who had just spoken. She froze, numbed by his presence. A shadow moved like silk over his face as he stepped closer to the two of them. She noticed the contrast in his pale skin and the black, onyx pools of his eyes. His hair seemed disheveled, standing up at gravity-defying angles. His dark tenor sent an electric shiver through her.

She had never seen him before, but...

Some part of her felt she knew this man.

But at the same time, she didn't.

His eyes slid momentarily to hers and Sakura found herself unable to look away. She didn't register the foreign hand loosen its grip from her arm. She was immobile.

Weird.

Hidan stepped away from her and walked away. Sakura watched as the raven-haired man turned around momentarily to watch him go.

"Why are you even here?" His voice was icy and cold as he turned back to look at her; not a hint of kindness or concern was present.

Offended, Sakura glared at him. What did he mean by that? How was _this_ her fault? "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he replied evenly.

Sakura glared at the man, her earlier feelings of gratitude for his intervention slowly washing away. She decided against thanking him, pulled her jacket around herself tightly, and walked away, willing herself not to look back. She continued forward oblivious to the pair of onyx eyes that watched her shrinking silhouette.

For a split second they burned red.

With a knowing sigh, the raven-haired man turned around with a whisper of the sweet name of cherry blossoms on his cold lips. "Sakura."

* * *

Stretching her back, Sakura set her belongings down on the small island in the center of her kitchen, happy she could finally relax. She massaged the right side of her neck as she prepared a hot cup of tea for herself. Humming appreciatively at the warmth it spread through her after the first sip, Sakura leaned against the kitchen counter, mentally going over what she would do next.

Tsunade, her aunt had graciously given her a job as a nurse at the hospital. It wasn't because of her connections to the greatest doctor that Konoha had the privilege of having, but she had worked hard for the job and Tsunade felt Sakura had the capabilities. She didn't have any work to do at all today, because she had finished most of it already... which was why she had walked home later than usual. A slight shiver went through her at the thought of what had happened earlier in the evening. An image of the raven-haired man invaded her brain, and her eyes automatically slid to the black colored mug she held in her hands, reminding her of the way his coal-like eyes had bored into hers. To a spectator, it would have seemed as thought the pinkette was staring stupidly at her mug, but to Sakura: it felt as if she was immobile again... just as she had felt when she heard him speak.

_Sasuke_.

Sakura tilted her head, her eyes fixated on her mug. Weird. Was Sasuke a thing... a person? A small voice in the corner of her mind had thought of it and it sent a striking sense of familiarity through her. She knew it... or him (her?)... but at the same time, she didn't.

"Sakura."

It was a barely audible whisper, yet it jolted through her violently. Had her subconscious conjured it? It felt as if someone was standing right next to her, whispering in her ear. She felt disoriented for a minute, and did not register the sound of her mug hitting the floor and cracking into small shards of coal. Only when she felt an odd weightlessness in her hand did she come rushing back to reality and looked down, noticing the broken mug and splattered tea. Alarmed that she had not even notice it slip from her hand, Sakura hurriedly cleaned up the spilled tea and carefully gathered the broken pieces of glass. "I'm definitely going crazy," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

Hidan stared at the raven-haired man cooly, not the least bit fazed or intimidated. "Calm down, Sasuke." He dismissed him with a wave of his hand and continued deeper into the small abode they all shared. He had only taken a couple steps forward before a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he was suddenly spun around; his reflexes were not fast enough to block the fist coming at his jaw. Hidan staggered back a couple steps, hissing in pain. "What the hell?!"

"I told you not to mess with her."

The other two men watched their argument in silence. It wasn't that they were scared of Sasuke, but... getting involved would only make things worse, especially when it involved—

Sasuke'e eyes burned red as they both lunged at each other, but just as soon as they were about to strike at the other, another figure stepped in the middle. Sasuke retreated his hand. "Move out of the way, Pein." He gritted his teeth, anger searing through his veins.

But he didn't.

"Don't think your brother's reputation will make up for yours. You wanted to find her, we did. Control yourself." He lightly pushed Sasuke back, separating the two of them and permanently ending their feud.

Sasuke's anger dwindled at the mention of his brother, and he resigned with the heavy thud of his footsteps as he walked out the door.

Pein was right, he had finally found Sakura and he knew she was safe. The only thing now was to bring back the memories of the life they had shared before everything had begun to spiral downward... but... what good would it do to catapult himself into her life again? Was she not better off without him and the constant threat he posed whenever he was around her? Could he stand just watching from a distance?

Sasuke shook his head as he mentally argued with himself.

He couldn't bear it anymore.

He had once thought that choosing not to be a part of her life and making her forget about him would solve the problem... he had personally rid her mind of all the memories she had of him. But he was finding it increasingly tough to keep away. What had happened earlier in the evening was the closest he had gotten to her, and the attitude? That was forced as well. A brief image of her startled face upon seeing him flashed across his eyes. It had taken every bit of self-restraint he had in himself not to make her remember everything he had forcefully made her forget.

As the house he had inherited as the lone survivor of his family came into view, Sasuke had made his choice.

After all, he was never one to stand on the sidelines.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So... what did you guys think? The review button is just waiting to be clicked! As you all know, I enjoy hearing from each and every one of you. Any and all criticism, good or bad, is encouraged. It will only make me better as a writer.

I send meh love to all you awesome peeps!

-cocoablossom


	2. Sixth Sense

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters therein.

* * *

Was it possible to have a sexual attraction to a _color_?

Sakura didn't think so, but wherever she was it was pitch black, the darkest of black everywhere, and she had the sudden urge to _feel_ it. She knew she was dreaming; somewhere in her mind she was consciously aware of the confines of her room, the softness of her blanket, and the cushion of the pillow against the side of her face. But wherever she was now it was... peculiar... not that she could point out what was unusual since she could not see a thing.

And then she felt it.

It was a soft caress against her shoulder and the side of her neck that sent tingles down to her toes and all the way back up to the area of contact. She tilted her head to the side in an unconscious manner, allowing it to slide up like black silk to the hollow behind her ear.

The _color_ was touching her.

Though in "dreamland" she was clothed in her pajamas, Sakura felt so exposed as she felt the same touch slide down her arms and to her fingers, filling in the space between them. And even more strange: it was almost as if it was interlocking her fingers with itself. She could feel the coldness of the touch all over her arms causing her to shiver, yet it was soothing and almost familiar in some weird way. As she glanced down, Sakura noticed the crisscross design of black that marred her body. It was suddenly consuming her... feeding off of her, crawling up her petite form, twisting this way and that. And when she felt it seal over her lips, she heard the lilting tenor of a voice deep inside of her ear.

"Sakura."

The pinkette was jolted into an upright position at the sound of that voice. She was back in her room. Her emerald eyes were wide, her heartbeat was erratic. She hunched over as she passed her hands over her face in an upward direction and combed her fingers through her hair as she continued over her head. "Impossible," she muttered to herself, replaying the dream-like experience she had. When she remembered the sound of the voice she heard, a sudden gasp escaped her lips at the realization. Her mind instantly went back to the previous evening... the man who she had seen... his black, coal-colored eyes, and the sound of...

It was his voice. There was no mistaking it.

_I'm just overthinking this._

With a tension-relieving sigh, Sakura lay back down on her back, resting an arm over her forehead.

It wasn't the first time it had happened. Granted, this was the most extreme experience so far, she had gone through similar experiences in the past. She could not exactly pinpoint when it had all started, but she had suddenly found herself hearing the same voice whisper in her ears, and how the mere mention, thinking, or glancing at something unknown, mysterious, or dark in color would stir up a nostalgic feeling inside of her... like some small corner of her mind knew what it was, or what it stood for, and would send that uncanny sense of familiarity like a screaming murmur throughout her.

There were two possibilities: either she was going crazy, or there was some "logical" explanation for all of it.

She preferred the latter possibility.

There was only one person who could provide her an answer.

The problem? She didn't know where to find him.

As Sakura rolled over to her side, she decided that it may not be that important after all; it would probably go away soon; it was probably like a "phase" or something. She let out a "hmph" at the thought, burying her face in her pillow, her hair a wild mess of pink satin.

However... she was _dead_ wrong.

* * *

So he had found her. Now what?

Sasuke leaned back lazily on the couch he was sitting on. The living room was dimly lit... he preferred it to be that way. His fingers drummed the armrest as if it would alleviate his indecisiveness. He dragged a hand over his face and let out a sigh. Only hours ago he was determined to make her remember everything because... he wanted her—no, _needed_ her back in his life.

Would that be best for _her_?

Sasuke found himself asking that question ever since he had come into contact with her the previous evening.

Maybe this would be the one time he would afterall have to stay on the sidelines.

With a resigned sigh, Sasuke got up and headed for his room. He glanced momentarily at the staircases that led to the rooms above him and shook his head. After inheriting the house, he had never ventured up there often. The last time had probably been two weeks ago—

Before his foot could pass the threshold of his bedroom, his head whipped to the side, in no particular direction. His eyes automatically burned red, and the small tadpole-like designs around his iris spun madly. A small, infinitesimal tear of blood escaped the corner of his left eye.

There was only one person who could instigate such an involuntary, spasmodic response from him.

Sasuke hurried outside and stealthily walked the midnight streets. His blazing eyes gave him a greatly increasing and heightening sense of vision, and that helped him notice the group of men up ahead. He kept a large enough distance so that his presence would not be noticed and followed them quietly. And when his trained eyes caught sight of the broken half of an orange and black colored mask in the hand of one of the individuals, he knew exactly what—no, _who_ they were after:

They were after her.

She was the only thing on his mind.

* * *

She couldn't go back to sleep. Stupid dream.

Every time she closed her eyes, she would imagine his face, the sound of his voice...

_What would it be like to touch him?_

Sakura froze momentarily at the sudden thought. It was an unconscious desire... something she had not come up with voluntarily. She got out of bed, her cheeks a light hue of pink. She had to admit that he was quite attractive from what she had seen. The mysterious nature she assumed he would have did interest her—

Sakura shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to grab a mind-clearing glass of water. There was no reason to be thinking such things. She barely knew the him and had never seen him before. Sakura drummed her fingers against the cool glass, thinking what she could do to pass time. She couldn't go back to sleep; she had already tried that with no success at all. Maybe some music? Strolling into the living room, Sakura headed to the small shelf of CD's she had, picked her favorite, and played it. She took a couple steps back, bobbing her head to the music and mouthed the lyrics; but as soon as the song reached the chorus, Sakura frowned, dissatisfied. She abruptly ended it. It wasn't occupying enough.

Sakura glanced around once more, noticing how inviting the bookshelf against the wall seemed. She picked her favorite romance novel and plopped down on the couch, a content sigh escaping her lips. She leafed through the book, occasionally stopping here and there to read a couple pages before moving on. After a couple minutes, however, Sakura threw her head back against the couch, a sense of restlessness spreading through her. Why was she suddenly so fidgety? As the pinkette got up to place the book back on the shelf, she finally realized why; the feeling shot through her like electricity. Her head automatically whipped to the curtain-drawn windows of her living room.

Someone was watching her.

She knew it.

If it was a sixth sense or something, she didn't know, but she found herself tempted to peek through the curtains just to make sure.

Her heart drummed loudly in her ears as she sauntered over to the window. Her hand shook as she reached out, her fingers barely brushing the cloth.

_It's probably nothing_, she thought.

With a small breath of determination, she pulled it back and—

It was the loudest she had ever screamed.

There, standing in front of her window was a man dressed entirely in black, his face half-hidden by the cloak of the night.

Sakura was petrified, frozen.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion:

Before Sakura could respond, pull away, and run elsewhere, the man's hand shot out and through the glass of the window, grabbing her neck forcefully and jolting her forward. Sakura attempted to scream, but whatever sound she had tried to make died in her throat. She clawed at the arm in desperation, but he only tightened his hold, pulling her face against the already cracked glass that threatened to fall any moment. And when the shards of glass fell, the skin of her face stung at the small nicks and scratches the tiny pieces of glass left as they spilled into her living room. She coughed loudly, pushing relentlessly against the arm—her vision began to blur, tiny black dots marring her sight of the living room ceiling as he forced her head up and back.

And when she thought she could take no more, she felt the grip around her neck suddenly loosen. The man let out a cry of pain as he jolted backward, clutching his blood-covered and handless arm. Sakura braced herself on her knees, taking in large gulps of air and noticed the severed hand of her attacker lying next to her on the living room floor, the fingers twitching spasmodically. Her eyes widened in alarm and she let out a shriek as she wasted no time in running deeper into her house. She was lucky; whatever had stopped the man had saved her life.

Her heart beat quickened as she ran down the main hallway of her house and to the back door. She didn't think the man was alone...

She pushed the door open and ran to the backyard gate. Her heart pumped with hope, thinking her escape was possible, but when an almost identical figure materialized in front of her before she could reach the gate, she let out a scream and swiveled around violently, desperate to get away. Her mind panicked when another figure emerged, effectively blocking all of her means of escape.

She felt her body jerked backward by two large hands that gripped her forearms violently from behind. She flailed as the figure in front of her tried to grab onto her legs. In her desperate attempt, she managed to deliver a hard enough kick to the man's jaw, and he staggered backward and off balance, letting out a hiss of pain. She tried jabbing her elbows into the figure behind her, but his grip was too strong.

"LET GO OF ME! Someone, please help!"

Her cry for help, she knew, was in vain when she felt two hands lock around her ankles. The man behind her gripped her wrists in one hand while he tried covering her mouth with the other, preventing her from making a sound. She jerked violently as she tried to free herself, twisting her legs and arms this way and that. The sound of her sobs died in her throat and her eyes stung with tears as the full weight of the situation fell on her.

"What should we—"

The man holding her feet let out a grunt as his grip loosened and he fell to the floor. She planted her feet on the ground, desperate to free herself from the other attacker still holding onto her before he forced her upright, her back pressing into him. A sweaty hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Don't come any closer." The deep voice of her attacker rang in her ears as her eyes tried to discern who he was talking to. It was too dark to see anything, but her eyes could make out the vague silhouette of another figure. The person stepped forward and she felt the blade press deeper into her neck. The small trickle of blood that traveled down her throat tingled her skin.

"Let her go."

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, her mind briefly flitting images of the man she had met the previous evening across her eyes.

"Why, so you can use her for yourself?" The blade against her neck jerked, the sharp end of it digging into her skin. What was he talking about?

The newcomer didn't respond; the man stayed motionless.

Sakura could barely make out the pair of red eyes that stared in her direction before the man behind her slumped to the ground in silence.

Sakura glanced behind her at the body on the ground before she whipped her head around, staring in the direction of the man that had just saved her. Her emerald eyes were wide and she took a tentative step back.

The man stood still, making no attempt to stop her. But he spoke. "Don't be afraid. It's all over. Come here."

His voice was now like liquid gold to her ears in comparison to how he had spoke to her yesterday evening. She stopped, midway in step, her left foot behind her right, not sure if she could simply trust him so easily. What if he was with them? What if the whole "saving fiasco" was all fake? What had her attacker meant by "using" her?

The man stepped closer, and Sakura could see him clearly now... his spiked hair... dark, coal eyes. It was definitely the man from before. As if reading the uncertainty in her eyes, he softened his gaze slightly, trying to appeal to her. "There are probably more of them coming. It's best if you come with me," he urged.

Sakura glanced at the hand stretched out to her, her eyes flickering to his. The way they stared at her was different now... his eyes bored into hers in recognition... like he knew her...

It was somehow comforting.

She slid her hand into his. She could feel the dried tears on her face as she acquiesced. "Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know this chapter is a bit late, but I hope it makes up for the delay. I tried hard to convey all the emotions I could, because as a reader, it's important to feel what the main character feels. Please read and review! I love hearing from you all. Feel free to ask me any questions if you have them.

PS: To all you wonderful guests who have reviewed my story, if you have a fanfiction account, please log in and review, because I make it a point to reply to all the amazing peeps that review my story! And I want to give back to all of you.

I send meh love to you all.

-cocoablossom


	3. Coax Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

"Strung Out"

Definition: dependent; addicted to a drug

* * *

He wasn't fully holding her hand... just the tips of her trembling fingers.

Her mind was recovering from its state of shock; it was plagued with questions: had that really been him? Had this man in front of her incapacitated her attackers without even touching them? _What _was he? _Who _was he?

They rounded to the front of her house. He glanced at the empty driveway and then back at her. "No car?"

"It's gone for repair," she informed.

He sighed, muttering a quick curse under his breath. "Do you have anyone you can stay with for the next couple days?"

Sakura was slightly caught off guard by his question. Her brow furrowed: Ino was out of town with Shikamaru; Hinata was in Suna... the only other person she could think of staying with was Tenten. "I have a friend. She lives about fifteen minutes away."

"Perfect."

Sakura looked at him unsure. "Who were those men? Why did they attack me?"

"We need to get you away from here first." Gone was the softened tenor that had convinced her to follow him. The lines of his face were hard as he stared back at her, and Sakura found herself having the uncanny desire to run her fingers over the contours of his sculpted features and smooth them out. She rubbed her fingertips against her arms, as if to relieve herself of the sudden feeling.

"You didn't answer my question," she pressed.

He didn't say anything more. He didn't reach out his hand for her to take. He simply turned around and continued on as if expecting her to follow. Sakura huffed. She had thought this man would be able to answer some of the questions she had and clear up the mystery surrounding the events of the past half day. She figured it would be hard to get him to answer her straightforwardly.

She stood her ground. How could he be so insensitive? It was obvious he knew something more. Why had she been so willing to go with him mere seconds ago?

The man stopped a few feet ahead of her and turned around expectantly.

"Why should I trust you?"

Surprisingly, he smirked at her. "Right now, I'm your best bet."

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He didn't know they would be after her already. He was relieved she was willing to go along with him. How would he even start explaining everything to her? Of course she wouldn't accept it upon face value. He needed to show proof. He had proof. She just had to be willing to see it and understand. He was confident she would be. This was Sakura.

_His_ Sakura.

"This is the wrong way," she informed him as they walked. "We have to go the other way."

"We aren't going to walk there," he replied as matter-of-factly as they rounded a final corner. His mansion of a house came into view. "We're going to take my car." He beckoned her to follow with his head, though he could easily tell she was reluctant to be alone with him for much longer.

"You live here?"

"Hn." He retrieved his keys and unlocked the car. He momentarily glanced at the house he had inherited. Now that they were after her, they were going to pursue him as well. Continuing to live in that monster house of his wouldn't exactly keep him under the radar. He glanced at her, noticing the small scratches on her face and her disheveled appearance. He wanted so badly to gather her in his arms, have her remember everything, and kiss her senseless. He propped the driver side door open. "Get in," he said before sitting down.

She didn't move. She glanced at the back of his head above the headrest of the seat, and then at the car, her indecisiveness clear in the way she was clutching the sides of her body.

Sasuke sighed. "You really have no other—"

"Why won't you tell me anything?"

He glanced at her through the rearview mirror. Her inquisition was warranted. "If you get in and we start driving, maybe I can." He watched as she leaned her weight on her other leg as if deciding whether or not his proposition was worth it.

He revved the silent engine when she walked around and opened the passenger door.

* * *

It was indescribable, really.

The second she sat down on the cushion of the seat and her bare feet rested in the footwell, she felt it: an undeniable pull that made her want to get closer to him. She exhaled quietly as he reversed the car and as she stared out the window, brief flitting flashes of black construed her vision. They were gone as soon as they came, but the weird buzz of electricity she felt between him and herself wasn't fading away.

She finally realized why it was happening.

It was just like before. From the evening she had come home after the incident with the silver-haired man named Hidan to the dream she had a few hours ago, and the voice she kept hearing, and the weird sensations she kept feeling...

_They are all because of him_.

She pressed her palms to her eyes.

_Did I ever know him before?_

The thought seemed ridiculous. She hadn't gone through anything traumatic that would cause loss of memory... but a part of her—the part that would conjure up these weird visions and feelings—the part that wasn't under her control was beginning to make her think otherwise.

"Are you okay?"

His voice silkily flowed into her ears, making her shudder in the darkness that surrounded them. She looked up at him and even in the darkness, his eyes were piercing and looking at her in a way that made her toes curl. There was only one word she could use to describe it: _intimate_.

Sakura turned her head to stare out the window, willing the undeniable tension to settle just a little. "How do you do it?" she began.

"Where does your friend live?"

She clenched her jaw, annoyed that he was dodging her question for the second time, except now, he had a justifiable reason. "On Tori Avenue." She squared her shoulders in his direction. "Now are you going to answer me?"

He shot her a sideways glance before answering. "Do what?"

"The visions..." Sakura toyed with the edge of her shirt. "I can't exactly say when it started... but ever since that evening... after I saw you, it's been more frequent." She looked up at him, struggling to find the right words. "I keep seeing these black marks across my eyes... and sometimes I hear a voice... your voice—"

They screeched to a halt that jolted her forward. "We're here," he announced.

Sakura glared at him slightly; he wasn't being coherent, but she nonetheless got out of the car and walked down the block to Tenten's house. He drove slowly next to her, stopping right in front of the house she was walking up to. She glanced back at him before walking up the front steps and knocking on the door. "Tenten!" she called.

There was no answer.

Sakura knocked again. She was sure Tenten would be at home. She did not recall her saying she would be elsewhere.

No one answered.

Sakura tried a third time, but gave up after a couple minutes. Her fingers brushed the solid wood of the door. She didn't want to be alone with this man for too long. Sakura walked back to the car and bent down slightly to talk to him through the open passenger window; she could have sworn that his eyes burned red, but as soon she blinked, it was gone. She squinted her eyes, but all she saw were a pair of coal, obsidian pools that sliced through hers. "She's not home."

"Did she say anything about going somewhere?" he offered.

"No." _It's so weird_. Sakura looked back at the house. Tenten would never forget to tell her such things.

"Aren't you going to get in?" His voice was like a dark promise that she felt slither over her skin. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself. "You can't expect to go back home right now. There will probably be more of them looking for you."

He was right. She wouldn't be comfortable with a body half-lying in her living room and front lawn, and two more in her backyard. What would she do there? And hadn't he said that there would be more of them looking for her? "Where would we be going then?"

"I know a motel we could go to."

Sakura's eyes widened. "I don't even know you and you expect me to go with you to a motel?"

"We can change that," he suggested, his voice like liquid gold.

She took a step back, surprised. She was thankful it was dark because it hid the slight blush on her cheeks. "Well, so far, you haven't shown me you're one I'd like to get to know."

"Your welcome."

"For what?"

"For saving you," he said with a shrug, staring ahead.

He was right, he had saved her. If it wasn't for him, she would...

_Go with him_.

It was that small part of her again—that part that was beyond her control. For unexplainable reasons, she felt compelled to go with him. He hadn't tried to harm her directly. She had been alone with him in the car; if he had wanted to harm her in some way, he'd have done it already.

Sakura opened the car door and sat inside, willing herself to be sucked into his consuming aura she could not help but want to feel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it's been a while. Sorry! I haven't been feeling well for the past couple days. I hope this makes up for it.

To all of you who read, please review and you'll be my bag of cool beans.

Oh, and a shout out to guest **LH**: YOUR WORDS WERE SO INSPIRATIONAL! Thank you so much for your review! You don't how much it means to me. xo.

-cocoablossom


	4. Confession?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He didn't really announce that they had arrived to their destination.

Sakura had stayed quiet during the whole car ride, not bothering to pester her saviour with anymore of her questions... though, it wasn't like he was eager to tell her anything yet. She had zoned out and began to absentmindedly follow the outlines of the passing houses and buildings with her eyes. Only when she realized the car had stopped and she was staring at the disappearing figure of the raven-haired man through the passenger seat window, did she noticed the building behind he was walking into with a sign next to the door that read: MOTEL.

Sakura was about to open the car door before she froze. She was _alone_ in _his_ car.

The pinkette glanced out the window once more, figuring she had a solid 5 to 10 seconds before he would come out again and convince her to go in with him. It was a given: the man that had spontaneously saved her life earlier in the night was not showing any signs of telling her even a bit about himself. She wasn't fully convinced she could trust him, but a small part of her had willed her to do so. The only way she figured that she could get some answers was to do some snooping around. Sakura wrung her fingers together. She felt a bit guilty for some unknown reason... even though she hadn't done anything yet to pry into this man's privacy.

_Just do it, Sakura._

With a deep breath, Sakura unclasped her hands and raised them slightly. Instinct told her to glance outside the window once more to make sure he wasn't in sight, and when she did...

She screamed.

She recoiled and felt her elbow hit the gear shift when she found the man staring at her through the passenger side window. Her estimated time frame shattered into a million bits. Her voice was muffled by the enclosed vehicle she was in; her heart beat in pure fright.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice as he opened the car door for her, but she didn't move an inch. The man sighed. "I found a room for us; it has two beds, so you have nothing to worry about."

Sakura didn't move. She merely glared at him, her heart recovering from its frantic beating.

"Are you coming or not?" he prompted, bending slightly to meet her narrowed gaze.

Sakura thought it over once more as her irritation diminished. Did she really have much of a choice? What would she do at home now with three dead bodies on her property?

Sakura gave the man one last glare before she got out of the car. As they walked into the motel, she could feel the ghost of a hand on her lower back that tingled her clothed skin and made her want to lean back into him—into his touch.

* * *

"Make yourself comfortable," he said, as they entered the room.

Sakura didn't respond. She walked over to one of the beds and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't feel to comfortable being in such place and alone with this man. It wasn't that she was scared of him, but rather it was that slowly growing curiosity she had of him that she feared. Every fiber of her being screamed that he was dangerous and that she should be nowhere near him, but again it was that small part of her that was caught and captivated by his alluring appeal and convinced her to go along with him.

She watched him set his keys and wallet down on the small shelf that stood against the wall adjacent to her bed. He gave her one last look before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Sakura looked around the room. It was set in an austere manner: there was one bed next to the one she was currently sitting on, a night stand between the two with a lamp; there was a shelf opposite her bed where the raven-haired man had set down his keys and wallet and... that was it really. She glanced around aimlessly, feeling the curtain of the drawn widows rustle as she leaned back.

When she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, her eyes simultaneously zeroed in on the shelf on which the man had placed his wallet. Sakura blinked; it took her a second, but a little spark of an idea made her sit upright.

Her plan had previously failed, but she hoped it would work now. Sakura didn't think she would find anything, but it was worth a try. She quieted the voice that roused a feeling of guilt in her as she padded along the wooden floor and to the shelf that held the wallet. She stopped a breath away from the folded piece leather; her head turned around a fraction to notice the closed door of the bathroom, her ears picking up the sound of the shower continuing to run. She released her held breath in slight relief and reached for the wallet.

All she found was a couple of cards and some pieces of paper with illegible script—nothing that gave anything away of the man that she was now sharing a motel room with. Sakura was about to place the wallet back when she noticed the corner of a small square piece of paper sticking out from one of the leather folds. She picked it up, recognizing the shiny texture to be that of photo-paper and flipped it to see what it may be picture of.

It was a picture of her.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

The voice behind her made jump. She spun around and instinctively grabbed the shelf for support. "How do you know my name?" Her voice shook as he stared back at her cooly. Sakura angled herself and took a tentative step back, making sure she was in line of the door of the room. "How do you have a picture of me in your wallet?" she pressed. Sakura took another step back, noticing the man before her mimic her movements as he moved toward her.

He was shirtless and his pants hung low on his hips. Sakura couldn't help but notice his sculpted upper body and the droplets of water scattered everywhere on his pale skin. But right now, she refused to be lured in by his aesthetics. She flicked her eyes back up to his and noticed how they looked back at her, guarded; there was a hint of uncertainty in them.

At that very moment, she didn't feel safe anymore.

What if the man before her was in alliance with her previous attackers? What if this was his plan all along: to get her alone so he could—

Sakura bolted for the door, letting her new discovery slip to the ground. Her hand reached for the door knob. The door opened a fraction and the light from the hallway seeped into the room. For a moment she was sure she could make it out, but that glimmer of hope faded when the door was slammed shut and she felt herself pushed against its wooden texture by a body behind her.

Her emotions were conflicted.

Her body was instantly warmed by the proximity of the raven-haired man, and she felt every inch of her skin sensitive to him... to the rise and fall of his chest... to the hot breath that fanned the side of her shoulder and neck. But on the other hand, she felt her every muscle in her body scream as she tried to figure out a way she could escape.

Sakura tried to push him away and ended up turning around. She thrusted her arms forward to try to move him back, attempting to create some space between them. She struggled against his grip as he caught her wrists and held her arms above her head. Her legs came up instinctively to push, but he forced them down with the weight of his own.

"Let me—!"

"Listen to me," he said, repeating the phrase over and over again until her struggle died down.

Sakura turned her face away from him, a couple of tears escaping her eyes as she fully acknowledged the events of the past hours and the predicament she now found herself in.

"Let me go," she choked out in a sob.

She felt the grip around her wrists ease up a little. His thumb brushed back and forth over the skin of her palm, but his legs remained the way they were. "I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed. "Just listen to me, and after that, you are free to do what you want."

Sakura glared at him slightly. "I have been willing to listen up until now, but you haven't—"

"It's obvious you don't remember me," he began. "I am the reason for that." Sakura froze and met his gaze with her eyes. He stared at her gravely and his tone matched his eyes. He let go of her arms and let them fall back to her sides. He raised one of his hands, placing it on the wood of the door next to her head. "That night... your skin was so cold." She felt the fingers of his other hand brush her cheek. "There was so much blood everywhere... all over your skin... everywhere I looked it was..." he trailed tilting his head to the side as if he was imagining the night he was talking about. Sakura felt his hand smooth over her face, tracing the arch of her eyebrow, her cheekbone, the bridge of her nose, and lastly, the curve of her bottom lip. "I blamed myself for it, and I still do. It was my fault that what happened to you happened." The same hand curved around her neck and his thumb ran back and forth over the indent of her jawline. She was immobilized by his touch and the sensation made her toes curl. "That evening when I saw you again, I forced myself to act the way I had, but on the inside I was..." he was at a loss for words. This time, when his eyes met hers they implored and burned into hers, pleading for her not to go. But a couple seconds later, he averted his gaze and that hard, unemotional mask slid into place.

He eased off of her her with a frustrated sigh. His obsidian orbs sliced through hers as he gave her one last look before he turned around and walked over to one of the beds and sat down. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and hung his head.

Sakura remained still for a few seconds, unsure of whether or not she should leave, or...

A minute passed.

Her soft footsteps made him look up at her in slight surprise as she walked over to him. She sat next to him, squaring her shoulders in his direction.

"Well then... make me remember."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, another update! Please rate and review. I love hearing from all of you.

The next chapter is hopefully when more of your questions will be answered. I'm anticipating that it will be a long one :)

ciao,

cocoa-chan.


	5. Passionate Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Mr. Kishimoto knows the person who does very well.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Yes, I am still alive.

:)

Love you all XD.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to think.

His eyes searched her face in slight disbelief. She was complying with him so easily... so why was it hard for him to go along with it? After all, was this not what he had wanted? She was trusting him too easily—that was what was bothering him. But, it had made getting her back simple enough.

"How are you going to do it?" asked the pinkette as he shifted himself to face her properly. "It's your eyes, itsn't it?" she asked in a small voice before he could answer her intial question, "you're _different _aren't you?"

Sasuke stilled. He didn't want to instigate any fear in her now that she was in full cooperation. "Something like that."

"How did it—you... get it?"

"I've had it for as long as I can remember," he replied, allowing his obsidian orbs to slowly redden. He heard the female gasp and saw her recoil slightly. Her emerald eyes stared widely into his own. He leaned over her slightly, placing a light finger under her chin and tilted her head up toward his. "Are you afraid?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "For some reason," she began, "this feels familiar." The tadpole pattern of his eyes began to swirl lazily. "This will make me see your memories?"

"You just have to focus on what you want to see and you will see it."

"And if I want to... get out?" She felt the finger under her chin burn right through her.

"Will yourself to leave and you'll be taken out."

* * *

Sakura blinked and realized she was no more in the small motel room sitting close to the raven-haired man. She felt the rough texture of concrete against her face and realized she was lying face down. Wherever she was, it was cold and it bit into her skin and into the marrow of her bones. She struggled to move, but her body wouldn't budge. Her eyes would not open. It was as if she wasn't in control... it was like she had been forcefully nailed down into a coffin... like she had just been buried alive, and there was no way out.

"Sakura!"

She struggled to respond to the loud cry of her name. The voice sounded so achingly familiar. Her mind was racing... panicking, trying to figure out as to why she was immobile. She felt different now... as if there was something bigger... something beyond her that was controlling her body. She felt encased and cramped; she felt alone and far, far away from anyone else...

The sound of someone dropping to their knees next to her relieved her slightly. She felt herself being picked up and the hair matted to her face was being smoothed away. A pair of arms wrapped around her and cradled her. She felt a hand stroking the side of her face and a lilting tenor flow sweetly into her ears. "Sakura, I'm so sorry... wake up... open your eyes..."

Sakura recognized the voice that was speaking to her. It was _his_. There was no mistaking it. But it sounded different now: his voice was strained and the raw pain and desperation were so evident; it broke her heart to hear him like this. She willed herself to move and respond in some way to his pleading, but she as much as she tried, she could not.

"Sakura, please," repeated the voice. She felt her face press into him as he held her up in a warm embrace that she wanted so badly to reciprocate.

After what seemed like ages, her eyes opened of their own accord. "Sasuke?" she heard herself say.

Sakura realized that she was looking into the past... as herself. She had no control of what was happening now... because it already had...?

Her head was tilted up and she found herself staring into a pair of obsidian eyes that were a bottomless pool of relief, worry, and love. She felt her heart flip flop and her lips turn into an automatic smile.

"I'm so sorry," she head him say, clutching her tighter to him. He moved her so that she was now more comfortably situated against him.

"Please don't," she heard herself say; her hand lifted to touch his face. She felt his lips press against her forehead and the next second they were pressed against her own.

Somehow, Sakura found this stimulus was too much for her. The smell of blood was thick in the air as she felt herself kiss him back. She struggled inside herself as the pain of her heavily injured body and the emotions... the sense of powerlessness and confinement... it all clouded her awareness, and she suddenly found herself being begged to let out.

* * *

The sound of the loud gasps coming out of her mouth was all she could hear as she transcended back to the present. A pair of hands gripped her forearms tightly, steadying her as her mind reeled.

"Sakura, are you okay? What did you see?" Her head whipped up and she stared wide-eyed into the man's face. She held his arms for support and he automatically drew her close, allowing her head to rest against the curve of his shoulder. She pressed her palm against his chest and nestled against him even closer, feeling the whirling sensation in her die down with his reassuring presence. His hand smoothed rhythmically across her back, soothing her. "What did you see?"

"It was that night you were taking about...I was lying on the ground, and suddenly you were there—I couldn't control myself; I was..." Sakura trailed, closing her eyes an focusing on the warmth of his body. If it wasn't for the unexpected experience of traveling into the "past", Sakura would have immediately recoiled from his embrace. But, she had to admit, she felt at peace in his arms.

"That girl is you, Sakura. She was and still is you. You were looking at yourself from the view of a bystander, though it felt as if you were yourself," he explained in simple terms. His fingers gently combed through her hair as he rocked her back and forth slowly.

"Sasuke... that's your name, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." He smirked as he looked down at her.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I haven't heard you say my name in a while," he informed softly, stroking her cheek.

She felt her face heat slightly.

"What else did you see?"

"You kept saying you were sorry," she whispered. "And then... you..."

"I...?"

She didn't know why it was so hard for her to say it. But it could have been that the idea of her being in a relationship with this man was beyond anything she had imagined herself doing. She felt as if there was a part of her life that had been closed off, boarded up, and left deserted. But, she was now cuddled up against the only answer to her unknown past. "You kissed me," she finished, sitting up slightly to face him. "I couldn't..."

"Was it that bad?" he asked.

"I—it just feels like—I can't..." she trailed removing herself from his warm embrace and pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead. Was the life she had been living a complete lie?

Sasuke moved forward, reaching out to smooth his hands down her arms. Although he wasn't showing it, he was afraid that she was turning back... rejecting him... "I'm here to help," he said in an attempt to placate her. His heart was beating fast now in his uncertainty of her compliance. His hands trailed further down her arms and to her hands; he intertwined her fingers with his. "Trust me." He raised their clasped hands and brushed his mouth over her knuckles.

Sakura felt her pulse moving erratically as she stared back into her eyes. She was at internal conflict with herself as she debated whether or not to move away, but she stayed still. Somehow, preoccupied with the gentle kiss against her hand, she found herself moving closer to him, willing to be engulfed in his presence. She felt his fingers slip out of hers and they moved up to the side of her neck, bringing her head forward. She heard him whisper her name and felt the heat of his breath against her lips. His nose brushed hers slightly as he moved closer, the air between their mouths teasing them both with secret anticipation and nervousness—

"Can you now?" he whispered softly, his mouth a hair strand's width away from hers.

"I really want to remember," she replied.

It was all the confirmation he needed.

At first it was just a touch... a way of making sure it was what she wanted. But that one touch sent tingles down her neck and shoulders, and she suddenly moved foward, locking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Needless to say, Sasuke was a bit taken aback by her sudden movement, but as his hands snaked around her waist, he felt his vigor and urgency surface, and he could hold back no longer.

His lips were like a sweet pressure against her own. She could feel herself beginning to drown, her hands weaving under his arms and clutching the taut muscles of his back. His hands smoothed down the sides of her legs and he pulled her forward slightly so that she sat on his lap; her legs automatically wrapped around his waist loosely. Her heartbeat drummed loudly in her ears; it seemed like her whole body was heating up. And suddenly, as if a light had gone out in her head, she felt a sense of nostaliga: the natural scent of his skin, the soft sound of his panting that reached her ears, the feeling of his lips nip at hers as he kissed her ardently... she felt as if she had experienced it all before—and much more—but that it was something beyond her: an experience that transcended the barrier that prevented her from remembering fully the man she was now wrapped around so intimately.

Their urgency dwindled slowly, as if they each realized the presence of the other would not be disappearing anytime soon. She blinked a couple times as he pressed a couple more kisses to her mouth before pulling away slightly, and she blushed as her gaze met his and realized the manner in which she was sitting astride him. As if to signal that he did not want her to move, his hands smoothed down her legs that were coiled around him loosely and he nuzzled the side of her face with an appreciative chuckle.

"Don't worry," he remarked, "we have gone _way_ farther than this." His fingers flexed against her legs and his mouth pressed into the hollow behind her ear.

Sakura's eyed widened. Her mouth opened then closed as she tried to think of something to say back, but she was at a loss for words. Her face only reddened even more. Her lips tingled sweetly. She was tempted to ask. "How—"

Sasuke suddenly stiffened. He jerked forward, clamping a hand over her mouth as he slid her off of him. He put a finger to his lips telling her to remain quiet as he got up and peeked out the curtain-drawn window discreetly before making his way back to her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered as he took her hand, motioning for her to stand up. She noticed his eyes were now a bleeding, red color... something was wrong. He left her momentarily as he searched around the room, poking his head into the closet and bathroom. He muttered a quick curse under his breath before walking back to her. His gaze was guarded; he gave nothing away.

"Go into the closet. Stay there. Don't come out," was his brief instruction.

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind him quietly. He retraced his way down to the main lobby of the motel noticing the lady that had given him the room key wasn't there. He walked over to the corner of the lobby and leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on the entrance. A bell chimed as a man entered singularly. His arms lay against his sides as he stood immoblie in front of the door. His gaze sliced to his left at the person he had sensed was there before he entered, and his eyes bled red in a similar fashion. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He ignored the slight pain from his eye as a tear of blood escaped and ran down his cheek. His eyes stared at the newcomer menacingly. He wasn't in the mood of making conversation with this man.

"Manners, Sasuke. Didn't your parents teach you that? Or maybe, your brother?"

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his brother, but stayed where he was. "Why are you even here—"

"She is very beautiful isn't she?" remarked the man, squaring his shoulders in Sasuke's direction. "Her name fits her perfectly: Sa-ku-ra." The man teased the name enjoying the masked anger he was igniting in him. "I would want her all to myself—"

"You stay the fuck away from her," warned Sasuke, hostilely. A part of him was confused: why was this man in such pursuit of her? Sasuke shoved the question into a corner of his mind. He had to focus.

"But someone keeps coming in the way of that," finished the man thoughtfully, raising a hand to his chin.

Sasuke stepped forward "Why not try now?" he suggested darkly. Of course, Sasuke knew he would not. The man before him was in a weakened state; his spinning eyes could tell.

"So eager as always. I'm afraid we will have to wait until next time." He patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Then what the hell did you come here for?" he spat.

"I was in the area, Sasuke. Can I not visit a fellow Uchiha?"

* * *

It felt like she had been waiting there for an eternity. Every second seemed to drag out; her wait so far had felt endless and her heart drummed loudly in her ears. Curiosity was never something Sakura could keep at bay for long. It was that same curiosity that convinced her to crawl forward to the closet door and pry it open slightly just enough for her too peek out. She could make out the silhouette of the austere furniture of the room... the bed on which she and Sasuke had... her cheeks burned and her frantic heartbeat slowed as her mind brought back the blissfulness she had felt, but fear soon crept back into her heart when she heard the creaking of a door.

_The _door to their room.

Was it Sasuke?

Her outreached hand froze midway before she could reach for the closet door. What if it wasn't him? She could risk being found out.

The way her heart was pulsing made her feel like she was going to explode. It was so loud that a part of her wondered if the person who had just entered the room was capable of hearing it. She heard the sound of dull, cautionary footsteps... the kind that a pair of heavy boots would cause.

But, Sasuke hadn't been wearing boots.

The door was still open a fraction, and she could see a black figure saunter forward carefully. Judging by the silhouette that the barely lit room allowed her to see, she was sure it wasn't him.

That wasn't Sasuke.

The thought of her getting caught again, and her chances of escape being slim made her head spin as her mind racked of ways she could get out. She had a chance of making a run for the door and sprinting down the hallway. It would take him a couple seconds to catch up to her, though Sakura didn't like taking that last part into consideration.

A small part of her began to pray, hoping the shadowy silhouette would just leave. When she blinked she saw it turn...

...in her direction. She stopped breathing.

It took all of her power not to screech, but to slam open the closet door and sprint out the room. The sound of blood rushing through her body rang loudly in her ears. She didn't know which way she was going; all she was hoping for was that... light... that bright symbol of salvation. She ran down the closest staircase and found three corridors open ahead of her. She stopped for a second, noticing no sound of running footsteps behind her, but gritted her teeth and impulsively chose the corridor to her left. Sakura sprinted ahead, wishing for a way out. She reached the end and ran into the corridor that melded with it on her right. Her footsteps slowed a bit when she realized how alone she was. Not a sound reached her ears...

It was risky, really, to take the turn she had taken. The corridor she was now in was long, and the darkness seemed to stretch endlessly ahead of her. She reached out, letting her fingertips brush the wall as she continued down its length. She had to make sense of where she was...

... as she turned around the corner her steps faltered.

She should have just started running back right then and there, but she was immobilized. Her hand raised to her mouth in horror when she saw another figure emerge from the corner at the opposite end of the corridor. It stopped, noticing her presence, then it began walking... slowly at first, but its pace increased, as if recognizing her... then it began running in her direction, _fast_.

Tears of frustration and confusion blurred her vision as she ran back the way she had come. The following footsteps became louder, and she begged her legs to move quicker as they burned and the adrenaline surged through her body once more. She choked back a sound that threatened to come out of her mouth, aware of the fast approaching steps of her pursuer...

... but it was no use.

One moment she was still running. The next she could have sworn she could feel the person's breath raise the hairs on the back of her neck... and the next she was jerked back by a hand that had clamped down on her arm and was pinned against the wall. A hand covered her mouth, preventing her from making a sound as she flailed her limbs.

"Sshhhh, it's me," she heard a voice whisper.

Her reeling mind did not register the voice and Sakura continued trying to push the person away.

"Sakura, it's me. Calm down."

She felt her wrists being pinned against the wall as the soothing voice hushed her repeatedly until her movements died down.

"It's okay, it's me... it's me."

The strong hands that suspended her arms loosened. Sakura blinked and gazed up, noticing the man's bottom less onyx pools blend in with the darkness that surrounded them. She threw her arms around the him, her eyes burning, and her lips whispering his name. "Sasuke..."

"I told you to stay in the room," he whispered back, reciprocating her embrace, only tighter.

"I saw someone in there," she replied, the image of the silhouette turning in her direction replaying on the inside of her eyelids as she closed her eyes. The hand smoothing rhythmically down her back stilled.

"You saw someone?"

Sakura stared up at him incredulously. Why would she be making this up?

"Don't take it—are you sure?"

"Yes! Why—"

Sasuke clasped her hand tightly as he began walking, his mind flitting back briefly to his conversation with...

_"Then what the hell did you come here for?"_

_"I was in the area, Sasuke. Can I not visit a fellow Uchiha?"_

"We need to get out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow. It has been a while. There has just been so much going on with school and my personal life. I hope this sort of makes up for it. I actually stayed up late the night before to finish this because, well, you guys have waited long enough for an update.

Please do review. It truly means a lot.

-cocoablossom


	6. Temporary Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. We all know who does.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Shout out to **mycolorparadise** who PM'ed me earlier this week, and encouraged me to keep going: you blew meh mind.

I know this update has taken FOREVER. I apologize a thousand times over. I guess it's hard to find the time when I can sit with a clear mind and just _write_. I hope you all like the update... though it may be confusing; there is a bit of some fluff here... just 'cuz. If you have any questions or ANYTHING, let me know. ^_^

* * *

The dawn air was a brisk, almost biting cold, that made Sakura feel as if the tips of a thousand needles were poking into her skin. The only source of heat was the warm hand that clasped hers tightly. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Away from here."

Sakura frowned slightly at the minimal response. Her eyes wandered up, noticing the threads of yellow, orange, and pink stain the previously navy blue sky. Had the whole course of her life seem to change in such a small period of time? She stared at the back of the head of the raven-haired man, letting her eyes wander down his neck and to his broad shoulders; it was only an affirmation to her question.

As they both rounded the car, the pinkette noticed Sasuke's hesitation as he unlocked it. Her fingers held onto the handle of the door, feeling his indecisiveness as he made no movement to get in. Sakura let her eyes wander; a couple seconds passed before she locked eyes with him. Her mouth opened to ask what it was exactly they were going to do, but he smirked at her and got in. Sakura followed in suit, wondering the reason for his mercurial nature: first he had been all serious, and minimalistic, and now... what was amusing him?

She felt a hand cup the back of her head as she sat down, and before she knew it, a pair of lips were pressed hard against her own. The stimulus was unexpected, preventing her from reacting as she would have liked to.

"Do you trust me?" His thumb traced the indent of her jawline softly, and his sinfully beautiful eyes stared down at her so—

"More than I should," she replied, removing herself from his trance.

"Good."

* * *

It seemed his mood was back to the serious one he had had before, because the atmosphere between the two of them suddenly changed as he began driving. But she had questions. She wanted answers.

"Is there someone after me?"

She noticed his hand tighten around the steering wheel. "Yes."

"Who?" She fidgeted nervously with the edge of her shirt.

"I'm not sure, but someone _is_." He stared straight ahead, and though Sakura had only gotten to "know" him for a couple hours, she could tell he was hiding something from her.

"Do you know why?" It seemed her questions were beginning to bother him... somewhat. He was holding something back. But, was it not her right to know? After all, it was _her_ life that had been turned upside down in the matter of the last few hours. It was _her_ life that was being threatened by an unknown enemy.

"I'm not sure."

Her lips tightened into a thin line. A part of her was beginning to wonder why she had trusted him so easily earlier. "Then what are you sure of?"

His head whipped in her direction, and his onyx pools pierced her sharply. Sakura expected a retort, but he remained silent. His eyes only darkened as they burned into hers. It only lasted for a split second before he turned his attention back to the road, but to her it felt like it had been a whole minute. Sakura stared out the window in dismay. She had shown him that she was placing trust in him; why was he holding back? Why was he being so—

"My eyes... it's a family trait," he began, breaking the cycle of her thoughts. "Some think of it as a power... others think of it as a disease... but, it's actually both." Sakura listened to him quietly, not wanting to ruin whatever trigger it was that was allowing him to actually speak of subject matter she wanted to find out more about. "It does give me a heightened ability; but, the more I use it, the more it affects the natural function of my eyes." He glanced at her sideways before continuing. "For generations my family has delved more into this trait that makes us... different. Ways of enhancing ability have been discovered... recently though there is word that a _cure_ has been found."

Sakura felt the atmosphere between them come to a standstill, a halt.

Her turned his head toward her slightly. "And I think you have something to do with it." His voice was soft, yet grave.

"Me?"

He didn't answer her, giving her the you-heard-me silence.

"What the—"

"It's the only reason I can think of. Why else would they want you?"

"You're one of them aren't you?"

He glanced at her, wondering where her question would lead their conversation. "What does that have to do with—"

"Then why am I here with you? What do _you_ want me for?"

"I'm just trying to protect you, Sakura" He answered with a whisper.

Sakura leaned forward, running her hands up her face and grabbing the roots of her pink hair. "I'm sorry, that did not come out right. I'm just—"

"It's fine."

"I should not—"

"Don't worry about it," he insisted nonchalantly.

"You're so..." Sakura trailed, trying to find the right word. She noticed his eyes flick toward her expectantly. "Stoic."

She heard him chuckle. "That's it?"

"Emotionless... serious..."

"Oh really?" he wore an amused expression on his face. Sakura was happy the mood between them had changed, and they at least had something to muse over in the midst of their predicament.

"Capricious. That's a better one," she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Have anything more to add?"

"Nah, I think I've covered it."

"Emotionless, huh? I could show you some, if you'd like," he suggested temptingly.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn. She averted her gaze, thinking of a way to change the subject. "Where are we headed?"

"Suna." Sakura nodded, absorbing the information. She wondered how else the course of her life would change.

"Where did we first meet?"

"At the hospital you work for."

"Why were you there?"

"I was your patient."

"Oh," she replied with a sense of fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

"It's interesting."

"What is? Being my patient?"

"Yes. It's an interesting roleplay."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke! I can't believe you said that."

He chuckled lowly. His eyes shined in dark amusement.

"How long were we... together?"

"We still are," he corrected.

Sakura smiled despite herself. "Okay, how long has it been?"

"Ten months."

* * *

"We'll be able to stay here for a while," announced Sasuke as he pulled up in front of a decently sized house. It was well into the morning when they arrived at their destination. Sakura got out of the car, stretching her stiff limbs before following him into the secluded house. The furniture was all dark-colored: black and navy blue. Even the curtains blended in with the painted walls. Sakura meandered into the living room, glancing down the hallway, noticing the other closed doors. All the time she felt a pair of obsidian eyes following her every move... roving up and down her figure... devouring her...

Sakura turned abruptly and connected eyes with the only other person in the living room with her. There was an unidentifiable tension that had now risen between them both. She struggled to find a way to dissipate it.

"Th-there are... um... some things I need from—"

"Follow me," he instructed briefly, walking down the hallway. Sakura followed, her concentration fixated on the person ahead of her: he was like a dark, sensual, forbidden promise... a temptation that she could not refuse... a danger that could bring her down.

"I've brought you here a few times, so everything you may need should be here," he informed, opening and gesturing to the closet.

"Thank you." Sakura walked over, noticing some of the clothes she had previously wondered where they had vanished off to.

"Relax, Sakura," she heard him say, placing two hands on her shoulders. His breath was a warm and inviting tickle against the side of her neck.

"I am trying, but it's just a lot to take in..." she replied softly, leaning into his strong frame.

"If it's too much, just let me know." His hands smoothed down the sides of her frame, his fingertips stopping at the curve of her hips. "It's been a long time... so finally having you here with me is..."

"I understand." Sakura felt the delicate nature of their conversation was like glass. A shiny piece of black stained glass that could crack easily.

"Well, I'll give you some time to yourself," said Sasuke, withdrawing from her.

Sakura gave him a small smile as he left the room, already missing the comfort of his warmth.

* * *

Sakura had never felt so happy before at the feeling of fresh clothes on her body: a blue blouse with a rounded neckline and a pair of black capris.

Her heart drummed sweetly as she made her way out of the room. "Sasuke?" She noticed the living room was empty.

"In here," he called out from the kitchen. She followed the sound of his voice and found him leaning against the island in the center, handing her a takeout box. "You must be hungry," he remarked.

Sakura nodded gratefully, accepting the food from him. "This is my favorite, Sasuke. How did you—" Sakura stopped mid-sentence. Of course he knew.

Sasuke smirked at her. "Enjoy."

"So... what now?" she asked as they ate.

"We will stay here for the rest of the day," he informed, gesturing his chopsticks arbitrarily in the air, "and tomorrow... well, we'll see when tomorrow comes. For now, this is the safest place for you." Sakura nodded. They at in silence for the rest of the time; Sakura was unable to continue a conversation of much substance.

"Relax, Sakura." Sasuke cleared his mouth with a glass of water before making his way to her. Sakura set her food down, finding she didn't have much of an appetite anymore. "You must be tired. Why don't you go sleep?" His fingers combed softly in the damp pink satin that was her hair.

"What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty." It was news to her because the house seemed pretty dark already save the kitchen light that burned brightly; not a thread of light seeped into the house.

"Okay." Sakura wrapped her arms around herself. She turned back around halfway. "Thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

It may as well have been deep into the night because Sakura had been laying down staring into a dark nothingness for God knows how long. She knew that rest would help her, but she couldn't seem to fall into a deep slumber.

The low sound of the door creaking alerted her attention, but when she recognize the silhouette of the person, she immediately relaxed. She watched him walk toward her and sit at the edge of her bed.

"Hey," she whispered lowly. Sasuke was not expecting her to be awake, and made a move to leave, but Sakura stopped him, insisting he stay. "I haven't been able to sleep," she said. "Just stay here."

"Were you not comfortable?"

"No, Sasuke, I am. I just can't sleep right now."

The faint silhouette of his arm caught her eyes as he reached out to smooth his thumb down her cheek. "I've missed hearing you say my name," he remarked softly.

Sakura had wanted to use this time to ask him the questions that had plagued her mind for so long, but hearing the nature of his statement made her change her mind; there was something _else_ she wanted. Sakura sat upright and moved closer to him, clasping her hand with his. "Why did you feel the need to take my memory of you away?"

"At the time, it seemed it would remove you from harm's way, but... things happened... promises were broken..." Sasuke stared off, his mind flitting back to the past.

"What stops you from wanting to make me remember?"

"I want you to remember, Sakura."

"But it seems like, I mean—" Sakura felt him wrap his arms around her, cocooning her with his body. His face pressed into her hair, and he breathed her scent in deeply.

"I want you to remember everything, Sakura. But at times, the answers you want from me... I am—they make me think you will turn away... and not believe me."

Sakura remained silent, not knowing what to say. "Why would you think that?"

"You've put your trust in me so easily, Sakura."

"You've made it hard for me to..."

"To?"

"Resist."

"Really?" She felt his nose touch hers. He was _so_ close. "What has been hard for you to resist, Sakura?"

She was at a loss for words. His close proximity was only clouding her train of thought. The only thing she could think of was kissing the pair of lips so teasingly close to hers. And that's what she did.

The fact that she had initiated this interaction only affirmed her blind trust in him to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to leisurely slip into the tempting mystery that was him. Sasuke let his hands smooth down the sides of her petite frame, and he lowered her down slowly, onto the soft cushioning of the pillows. Her body arched slightly at the weight of his own, her hands splaying the expanse of his clothed back. Sakura whispered his name before he claimed her mouth with his own once more; only this time, she felt their intimate interaction deepen at the feeling of his teeth nip her bottom lip and his tongue skillfully slip into her mouth. His hand wrapped around the back of her upper thigh as he situated himself more comfortably on top of her. The clothing that separated them from skin-to-skin contact seemed to be doing its job insufficiently, because to Sakura it may as well have been as if their bare bodies were touching. She was attuned to every movement of his hands, every brush of his fingertips, every stroke of his tongue against her own. She felt secret parts of her mind spark with interest and _desire_.

Sakura broke the kiss for air. However, catching her breath seemed impossible as his mouth moved down the side of her cheek, the curve of her jaw, and to the pale column of her neck. His mouth sucked softly as he reached the junction between her neck and shoulder, making her gasp audibly. Her body rocked against his in an unconscious response as his lips made their way back up and to her own.

"Is that what you couldn't resist, Sakura?" he whispered teasingly against her mouth.

"That was not what I meant," she replied breathless.

Sasuke chuckled darkly before rolling himself off of her. "Whatever you say." He nuzzled the side of her head sweetly, and Sakura found herself snuggling into him a bit.

"Sasuke... I..." Sakura stopped. She did not want to ruin the lighthearted mood that was now there between them both.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, Sakura."

"It's a question."

She heard him sigh. "I'll answer in the best way possible."

It was something that had been probing the small corners of her mind. A _name_. A moniker for a person that Sakura felt she knew... well enough. "Who is Madara?" Sakura sensed the change in atmosphere, and immediately regretted what she had asked him.

So much for the lightheartedness.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I know it's not the best of updates, but I tried. I hope it does spark some renewed interest. Please read and review. I hope to keep updating regularly from now on.

Thank you! :*

-cocoablossom


End file.
